Madness Returns
by gurlsneedlove23
Summary: Modern day. Alice Kingsley is new to Amity High School, and is nervous about making friends. However, she meets the outcasts of the school; and becomes close friends. But what she dosen't know is that there is a secret about them, that they don't even know. This secret is about the magical place called Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland, because it would be called Cheshire in Wonderland**

"Mother must we move cities?" I asked my mother for what seemed liked the hundredth time. "I liked it back in Dellwood."

"Yes Alice, for the last time we did not have enough money to keep our old home." I could tell my mother, Helen, was getting annoyed, but I couldn't help but pout. I loved it back home, but after father died she suggested we move.

"Yes Alice do quit complaining, I have heard that Amity is a superb place to live." My older sister, Margaret, scolded me. Margaret is 18 years old and will be started college at Amity University. Unfortunately she is going to be a teacher, which means more lectures for me.

Both my mother and Margaret are practical, they hate any nonsense. But me, I love to imagine and daydream. Why sometimes I think of six impossible things before breakfast.

"Alice what are you grinning about? Never mind off to bed, they both of you; you have a busy day ahead of you." My mother shooed us away and went to our new living room.

That night I dreamed a dream about a place called Wonderland. There was a crazy guy at a tea party, a white rabbit who was always running late, a cat that seemed to always grin, two funny looking twins, a fierce mouse, a hare who threw things, and a smoking caterpillar. We were all friends and we had the best time there. And when I woke up, for some weird reason, I wanted to cry, because they place wasn't real. I shook that thought of my head and got ready for school.

As I ran downstairs, my mother had breakfast of and Margaret had already gone down to the college to apply for a dorm. As soon as I finished breakfast, sausages and eggs, I started to walk to school. It was only about a 10 minute school, so I arrived around eight.

"Oh my God." I murmured as I looked at Amity High school. It was huge; I just knew right away I was going to be lost. I was still in shock when a little white haired boy pushed by me.

"Hey!" I called to him, "could you show me the way to the front office."

"He turned around and spoke so fast I could barely catch it, "No, because if I do I will be late to first period." And he took off running.

"But I need your help." With that I started to follow him, and next thing I know I rammed into a person. "Oh I am so sorry. I should have been paying attention."

"Hahaha, it is no problem, but would you mind getting off of me?" I smooth, sultry voice asked me.

I got off of the girl and took a good look at her. She was, for better words, weird looking. She had silver hair with blue highlights that went to her shoulders, and her eyes matched. Her clothing was pink pants, yellow suspenders, a hot and light striped pink shirt, and yellow converses. But none of that was what caught my attention; it was her huge grin that stretched across her face. And to be quite frank it scared me, that grin did.

"You must be the new girl, Alice Kingsley. You're what everyone has been talking about." I blushed at that statement; I do not like a lot of attention. "Do not worry about William; he always thinks he is late. I shall show you to the front office, Follow me."

After a 5 minute walk with no silence we made it to the front office. The girl, I should probably ask for her name, turned to look at me.

"Well here we are, I will wait for you to get you schedule and show you around. Class starts exactly at 8:25; so we have about 15 more minutes left" She told me, with that grin still on her face.

I smiled at her and walked into the office. I walked up to the lady at the desk, Mrs. Flowers.

"Um I am Alice Kingsley and I was wondering if you had my schedule?"

"Yes it is right here." A perky voice to my right said. I turned to see a lady there with striking red hair and big brown eyes. She handed me my schedule and told me, "I am Isabelle Hart, and I am principle here at Amity High school." Then she went back to her office.

I stood there for a second, before I turned and left.

True to her word the girl was still out there waiting for me. She grabbed my schedule before I could even say anything.

"You have fourth lunch with me and my friends. First period with me and William. Second period with Diane and the twins, Damien and Derek. Third period with Jefferson and Marty. Fourth period is with Abe." She looked up, still grinning, "Congrats you have classes with all my friends, and they will love you. Since we have first period together I will walk you; we have about three minutes left." She turned and started to walk away.

I ran to catch up with. "Can you please tell me your name, before we go?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. My name is Chastity Cat."

We made it to first period with a minute to spare. Before I walked in Chastity grabbed my arm. I looked at her; while she still was grinning there was fear in her eyes.

"Somehow you strayed and lost your way, and now there'll be no time to play, no time for joy, no time for friends - not even time to make amends. You are too naïve if you do believe life is innocent laughter and fun." I looked down in confusion, but when I looked up she was gone. I walked into the class thinking she went in there, she wasn't. I just shrugged my shoulders; it wasn't my fault if Chastity gets in trouble.

I asked the teacher where to sit and he told me to sit behind William. I went and sat down and touched William on the shoulder.

"Where did Chastity go?" I questioned him.

He looked surprised I was talking to him before he replied, "Sometimes she just skips class along with Abe. I assume you will be sitting with us at lunch since you have been talking with Chastity?"

I nodded my head and went back to work; Psychology really wasn't my best subject. After an hour and a half the bell rung and William shot out of there. I was going to ask him for directions, but I didn't want to make him late and cause a heart attack. I asked a girl named Violet, and she told me how.

Before I made it to my next class I was yanked aside to an empty hallway. I looked to see Chastity standing there alone.

"Chastity what are you doing here and why did you miss first period?" I  
asked her; she was always confusing me.

"To the royal guards of this realm, we are all victims in-waiting." She told me, I think it was meant to be advice; but I wasn't sure.

"What are you talking about? Just give me a straight answer." I was getting very annoyed with her, and I was going to be late.

She just looked around, why the hell was she still grinning, "I cannot give you a straight answer; you would not believe me. However, you can't trust her; no matter how kind she is. Down with the bloody red queen." And with that she went on her way and turned the corner. I went to follow her; but again she disappeared.

"Ugh whatever, I need to get to class." I was three minutes late; and Mr. Knight was not happy. Fortunately I met Diane and the twins; they seemed nice enough if not weird.

"_Down with the bloody red queen."_ I wonder what she was trying to warn me about.

**I hope you will figure out who is who, if you can't then you are stupid (just kidding). **

**Please review, they are what keeps me motivated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland no matter how much I want to. I had a reviewer ask about Tarrent and hopefully this chapter will clear things up for them**

I walked out of second period, which was Spanish 1, with Diane and the twins.

"Do you need someone to help you get to English class?" Diane asked me. Diane was the very definition of the word adorable. She has long, light brown hair that fell in waves down her back. Her hazel eyes were wide and innocent looking; and she was very, very short and skinny.

"Yes, thank you for asking." I couldn't help but grin, who knew I would make friends this fast.

"We will" "show Miss." "Alice to English" Damien and Derek spoke together. The twins were cute, in an I want to cuddle you type of way. They were slightly cubby, and had curly auburn hair. They had mischievous green eyes, which were just looking for trouble.

"Hell no, you do not need any more absences in any classes. I'll show Alice her English class." With that Diane marched down the hallway. I quickly ran to catch up with her.

"Ummm can I ask you a question about Chastity?" I asked Diane, almost nervously.

Diane nodded her head in approval, but did not say anything.

"Is she alright in the head?" Hmmm I could have phased that better.

"Honestly I do not know. I believe she is not, but Jefferson and Abe believe she is perfectly normal." Diane gave me a sideways glance. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm not sure myself. It's just we had an incident this morning."

"Well I can see you probably won't tell me; and we don't have any time left. Here is your classroom. Have lots of fun." I nodded my heads in thanks.

I walked in as soon as the bell rang. I saw the teacher writing on the board. He had curly white hair, and was dressed as a knight?

"Um excuse I'm Alice Kingsley and I am new here." I said as I walked up to the teacher. He stopped writing and gave me a huge smile.

"Hey everybody we have a new student. Her name is Alice." He turned to tell the class. He then turned back towards me, "Hello Alice I am your teacher Mr. Ace. Please sit beside Diamond." He pointed to an empty seat next to a red hair beauty.

I went to go sit down beside her, and she ignored me completely.

"Don't feel bad, Diamond ignores every new girl." A teasing voice came from behind me. I turned around to see the most handsome man every. He had messy black hair and wide black eyes. He had a baseball cap on with the numbers 10/5 stitched on the front. "Close your mouth or flies will get in."

I quickly shout my mouth, and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I am Alice."

"I know who you are. I am Jefferson Hightop, and this is Marty Hare." He pointed to the chestnut hair boy beside him.

I opened my mouth to say hello to Marty, when a piece of chalk flew by me and hit Jefferson.

"Pay attention Mr. Hightop, Mr. Hare, and Miss. Kingsley." Mr. Ace told us very calmly, too calmly.

The rest of English class went by slowly, and finally it was time for lunch.

"Come on Alice let's go, let's go, let's go." Marty shot off like a speeding bullet. I couldn't help but laugh, and Jefferson and I followed him.

The cafeteria was huge and spacious. With wall length windows, and beautiful paintings it was a sight to behold. All three of us grabbed our lunch, and walked over to a table.

As I walked closer I could see Chastity practically leaning on top of Diane, Diane looking terrified, William stuffing his face with carrots, and the twins playing with their food. Chastity looked up as we got closer.

"Well hello there Tarrent." She purred.

I looked around confused. "Who is Tarrent?" I asked as I sat beside William, and Jefferson sitting beside me.

"Hahaha that's Jefferson's first name," Marty said laughing. I couldn't help but giggle too.

"Yes it's hilarious." Jefferson grumbled. I patted him awkwardly on the arm.

"It is an okay name Jeff." A new boy said as he sat beside Chastity. This boy had black hair with blue highlight, and drowsy blue eyes. "Hello Allie I am Abe."

"Oh hello Abe and Tarrent is a perfectly normal name I think." I smiled at Abe, and turned to look at Jefferson.

"Oh no I agree Alice, but only if your parents are drug addicts." Chastity purred again, which I did not know humans could do.

I thought Jefferson would retaliate back, but he just matched her grin and leaned forward towards Abe.

"Hey Abe I believe our little Chas- OW WHAT THE HELL CHASTITY?" Jefferson screamed as Chastity leaped across the table, and scratched him with her dangerously long nails.

"Don't you dare finish that statement you goddamn prick." Chastity seethed, her smirk was gone from her face, and her face was set in a scowl.

"Jeeze all I was going to say was that you were probably failing pre-calculus, and needed Abe to tutor you. I don't know what you are getting all worked up about?" He shouted back at her.

I looked around the table, and everyone was looking down at the lunch nervously. I looked at Diane, and she just gave me a quick smile and a nod of her head. 'I guess this must be a normal thing with these two,' and with that thought I went back to my lunch.

"Whatever Hatter, you knew exactly what you were doing." Did Chastity just call Jefferson Hatter?

"Did you just call me Hatter? What does that mean?" I guess she did. I looked at her, and saw her grin was back, but she was looking extremely pale.

"I didn't call you Hatter, I said Tarrent not Hatter. You're just hearing things crazy." I don't think I've seen someone run that fast to get away from something.

Jefferson just looked around the table, "You guys heard her call me Hatter right?" We all just nodded in agreement

**Chastity's POV:**

'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT' I screamed in mind, all while I was still grinning outside. 'How could I be so stupid as to call him Hatter? No one remembers I am the only one.'

I sighed as I leaned against my locker, and I let my grin slide off my face.

"I am all alone this time, and I don't know what to do. I mean not even Alice remembers, and Alice always said she would remember." I mumbled to myself, it helped me feel better, as I opened my locker to grab my books for third and fourth period.

When I opened it, a picture fluttered to the ground. As I picked it up, for the second time that day I felt my face lose all its color.

I was a drawing of all of us, in our true forms, at a little tea party. I flipped the picture over, and on the back there was a simple statement:

_Let the Game Begin_


End file.
